Object Battle Royale
by Brawler64Brandon
Summary: (WARNING: Don't read if you never heard of BFDI, or I.I.) 48 Objects fight to the death.
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: Don't read if you never have heard of BFDI or Inanimate Insanity.

Object Battle Royale

48 Objects enter...

Only 8 leave _alive..._

**Chapter**

After the events of Battle For Dream Island season 2, and Inanimate Insanity. Mephone4 and the Speaker Announcer took 48 objects and put them on a bus driving to where they are gonna have the next season.

The people they took from the first season of BFDI were, Bubble, Firey, Leafy, Blocky, Pen, Pin, Woody, Needle, Coiny, Tear Drop, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Eraser, and Snowball.

The people they took from the second season of BFDI were, Ruby, Gelatin, Fries, Book, Puffball, and Donut.

The people they took from Inanimate Insanity were, Nickel, OJ, Baseball, Paper, Bomb, Apple, Pickle, Taco, Marshmellow, Salt, Pepper, and Balloon.

The people they took who had a chance to join one of the seasons but didn't join one are, Remote, Pillow, Saw, Marker, Clock, Grassy, BasketBall, Eggy, Pie, Poptart, 8-Ball, Cookie, and T.V.

7:00,A.M.

-Near the front of the bus-

"Lots of people here." Firey said to Fries who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I wonder why they have 48 of us here to compete in the new season their having." Fries replied.

"Whatever it is, Its gonna be fun." Said Nickel who was sitting in the seat behind them.

"This is gonna be awesome." Said Marker who was sitting next to Nickel.

"Yeah!" Nickel said.

-Near the back of the bus-

"What do you think about this next season, Bubble?" Asked Leafy.

"I think it might be fun." Said Bubble.

"I'm happy everyone stopped being angry at me during season 2." Leafy said.

"Yeah, They were mean by chasing you and making you miss most of season 2." Bubble replied.

"Yes, that was mean." Said Leafy.

-At the front of the bus-

"Is everything ready?" Asked Speaker Announcer.

"Yeah, everything is ready." Mephone4 replied.

"Good,"Speaker Announcer said pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Start plan-B2IR." The speaker said to someone with the other walkie-talkie.

Then a metal gate apearred between the two host's and the objects.

"What the...?" Said Coiny who was in the seat close's to the host's.

"Whats going on?" Asked Woody who was in the seat behind Coiny.

"No idea, a metal gate justed appeared separating us from the host's." Coiny said.

A few vents that were in the bus started to send out purple gas.

"Huh...?" Said Pen before falling over unconscious from the purple smoke.

"Knockout gas!" Book yelled before going unconscious.

Soon all the objects went unconscious, and the gas disapeared.

Then people in suits came on the bus and carried the objects in to a building next to the bus.

-4 hours later-

11:00,A.M.

Blocky was the first to wake.

"Oh my head... where am I?" He looked around and saw that he and the other objects were in a classroom that didn't have any chairs, He felt something around his neck and found out he had a metal collar on it.

"What the...?" Said Blocky confused.

"What happened?" said a voice.

Blocky turned around and saw Pen waking up.

"Pen, Your awake." Blocky said.

5 minutes later, Everyone was awake.

"Whats going on?" Said one of the female object.

"Where are we?" Yelled a male object.

Then Mephone4 and the Speaker Announcer (He will be known as S.A. from now on.) came in the building with two men in black suits.

"Hello Everyone," Said Mephone4, "I bet your wondering why your here."

"Yes we are..." Said a angry Eraser.

"Well, you have been picked to test a program." Said S.A.

"What kind of program?" Asked Pencil.

"It's where we take a lot of people and have them battle to the death." Explained Mephone4.

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone (except the non talkers who just looked surprised).

"Are you insane!" Yelled Coiny.

"Nope." S.A. replied.

"YOU MANIACS, I'LL KILL YOU!" Knife yelled grabbing Mephone4 by the neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Mephone4.

"Yeah, If you have noticed the metal collars around your necks," S.A. said, The objects then looked at the collars.

"If you do something against the rules, We will know since those collars can record what you are saying." said Mephone4.

"And we can also, if you really do something against the rules like escaping the area were in, try to take off your collars, or try to attack us, this will happen..." Said S.A. pulling out a remote, and pushed the button on it.

Suddenly the metal collar around Knife's neck started beeping, "What the...?" said Knife.

Then the collar self destructed detroying itself and Knife which then caused Knife's blood to cover most of the room.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the objects after seeing Knife explode.

"Thats what will happen if you break the rules." Mephone4 said.

"Now, We will call your name and you will come and get a bag," Said S.A. "It has 4 bags of bread, 3 bottles of water, a map, and a weapon."

"But before we do that, We know that some of you can die easily," Said Mephone4 referring to people like Bubble and Balloon. "Those collars on you make it so you can't get killed by water, popping, heavy objects, etc. Which means that you can only be killed by someone else's weapon or something."

"Now, Come get your bags," S.A. Said.

"Boy 1: Eraser," S.A. Said.

"Once you two get out of here, head east." Eraser said to Pen and Blocky.

He then went and grabbed his bag and left the building.

"Girl 1: Pin," Said S.A.

She grabbed her bag and went out the door.

"Girl 2: Needle," Said S.A.

She got her bag and left.

Boy 2: Snowball," Said S.A.

He grabbed his bag and went out the door.

Boy 3: Firey," Said S.A.

"I'll meet you guys west of here." Firey said to Leafy, Coiny, Marker, Fries, and Teardrop.

After he went out the door, he saw Snowball with a arrow stuck in his chest.

"Needle did this, hurry and duck..." Snowball said before dying from bloodlost.

Firey ducked under a arrow and saw Needle holding a bow.

"I'm not gonna die," She said before pulling out another arrow.

Firey quickly pulled his weapon, A handgun, out of his bag and shot her three times before she could shoot him.

"Darn you, Firey." She said before dying.

Firey then looked at Needle and then his gun, "Oh no, I'm a murderer..." He then grabbed Neddle's weapon and her and Snowball's bags and ran toward the area he said he would meet his friends.

Deaths so far:

Number:BOY 13, Name:KNIFE, Death:EXPLODE.

Number:BOY 2, Name:SNOWBALL, Death:ARROWS.

Number:GIRL 2, Name:NEEDLE, Death:BULLETS.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

This is my second story, Let me know if I should edit something...

Also give me,

Characters you think should survive: Give me the 8 people you want to survive.

Characters you thick should be killed: Give me 8 people you want to die.

Do you think there should be couple's: Should there couples?

Who do you think would be a couple: If you think there should be couples, Tell me who should be in a couple with who.

(Make sure that the two characters are on different gender's.)

(Also, Sorry if I killed your Fav. Character first.)


	2. Smash and Stab

Object Battle Royale

48 Objects Enter...

8 Leave _Alive..._

**CHAPTER 2**

**12:30,A.M.**

Pen was running through a forest.

He was the 18th boy to get out of the building when his name was called.

He stopped running to catch his breath,"Dang it Eraser, Why did you have to put the meeting point so far away..." he said to himself.

He then decided to see what weapon he had, which was two knifes.

"Not much helpful, but it will do..." Pen said.

Then he heard something in the bushes near him, "Who's there?" He said a bit afraid. "Im not afraid to fight!" he yelled.

"Calm down..." said a voice.

"Its just us," said the red block as he and Eraser came out from behind the bush.

Pen noticed that Blocky was carrying a ax and Eraser was holding a sword.

"I see we all got stabbing weapons," Pen said.

"Yeah, Now we should start planning," Said Eraser.

"For what?" Asked Pen.

"For what we are going to do to survive," Eraser replied.

"Ok," Pen said.

"Okay, Lets first see if anyone is near by," Eraser said, "Then we will come up with a plan."

_-Meanwhile-_

**12:50,A.M.**

Coiny was running till he reached a lake.

"Where are you guys?"Coiny said looking around.

When he looked at the lake he noticed bubbles in appearing on its surface.

'What the..?' He thought before pulling out his weapon, A metal baseball bat, and hid behind a bush.

He saw that it was Firey who was coming out from underwater.

"Cool, This collar really does make it so I cant die from water," The living flame said, "I wonder where everyone is."

"Hey Firey!" Coiny said coming out of the bush.

"Coiny?" Firey said turning toward Coiny's direction, "Oh, hello Coiny."

"Have you seen the other's anywhere?" Coiny asked.

"No one, your the only person from our group I have seen so far," Firey replied.

"Well, Lets go find them," Coiny said.

"No need," said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Marker with Leafy, Teardrop, and Fries.

"Hey guys, Its about time we found you," Fries said.

"Nice to see you guys too," Firey said before he and Coiny noticed someone behind the others.

"Woody?" Coiny said, "What is he doing here?"

"He said he would help us," Leafy said.

"Fine, As long as he doesn't attack us," Coiny said.

Then everyone in the battle royale heard a voice coming out of the speakers on their collars.

"Hello everyone, S.A. and me forgot to tell you a couple of things," Mephone4 said from the speaker.

"First, only eight of you will survive this battle royale," S.A said from the speaker

"Second, We will tell you every now and then the people that have died," Mephone4 said.

"So Far, The only people have died are, Boy 13 Knife, Boy 2 Snowball, and Girl 2 Needle." S.A. said.

"Only three people have died so far which mean's only forty-five remain, Keep it up everyone and see you in 5 hours," Mephone4 said before everyone heard a click which everyone guess was the speaker turning off.

"Well, We should get moving before someone goes after us," Marker said before the group walked went South.

_-Meanwhile-_

**1:10,P.M.**

Eggy and 8-Ball were walking (Rolling in 8-ball's case.) through the forest.

"I dont want to die," Eggy said.

"Neither do I, but in order to survive we have to kill," 8-Ball replied.

"Its sad, but we have to do it..." Eggy said sadly.

After a few minutes of walking, Eggy thought she heard something.

"Hey 8-Ball, Did you hear something?" She asked.

"No why?" He said.

"I thought I heard something," Eggy said.

"Well, I don't see anyone around here so I doubt someone is gonna attack us," 8-Ball said looking around.

Little did they know is that there was someone in the bushes behind them.

'This is gonna be easy,' the person in the bushes thought.

"Hello and goodnight!" the person in the bushes, who was Pin, yelled pulling out her weapon, A hammer.(A.N.: Think of one of the hammers from the Mario Series.)

Eggy and 8-Ball screamed before Pin smashed Eggy to pieces with the hammer killing her.

"Eggy!" 8-Ball screamed.

"Dont worry, You'll be joining her soon!" Pin said raising her hammer.

"No!" 8-Ball said moving out of the way of her swing and rolling away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Pin yelled giving chase.

8-Ball kept going until he reached the edge of a cliff.

"Woah!" He said looking over the edge to see sharp rocks at the bottom of it.

"I got you now!" Pin yelled as soon as she caught up.

8-Ball looked at Pin and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but you will die!" Pin yelled.

Pin ran at 8-Ball with her hammer held high,but 8-Ball rolled out of the way nearly making run off the edge of the cliff.

"Woah!" She said trying to regain her balance so she wouldn't fall.

'Now's my chance!' 8-Ball thought rolling into Pin sending her off the ledge and landing on the sharp rocks below.

Pin screamed before she got impaled through the back and out the chest.

8-Ball looked at Pin's dead body before rolling off to find a safe place to rest after what just happened.

**End of Chapter.**

**Death's in this chapter:**

**Number:GIRL 15,Name:EGGY,Death:SMASHED.**

**Number:GIRL 13,Name:PIN,Death:STABBED.**


	3. The Chase, The Gunshot, and The New Plan

**Object Battle Royale**

**48 Objects Enter**

**8 Leave **_**Alive...**_

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**1:52, P.M.**

The area was a calm jungle with nothing bad happening until Clock, and Grassy, who was carrying a knife, were running away from Bomb who was trying to kill them with a shotgun.

"What do we do?!" Clock yelled.

"I don't know, but keep running!" Grassy replied.

"Can't you just attack him with your knife?!" Clock yelled back.

"You really expect me to use a knife to kill someone with a shotgun?!" Grassy Countered.

"Die!" Bomb yelled from behind them trying to shoot them.

Grassy and Clock made a quick left turn and ran into a abandoned building slamming the door shut.

"Quick! Hurry, we need to get the door barricaded!" Grassy said pushing a table in front of the door.

Clock quickly went and push three chair's in front of the door.

Meanwhile, Bomb was outside the building trying to open the door. "What! The door's locked?!" He yelled frustrated, "You may have won this round, but you two haven't heard the last of me!" He then walked away angered.

"Phew," Grassy sighed, "That's was close, but at least we got somewhere to sleep for the night."

"Yeah, That's really nice," Clock replied tired, "I wonder if there's any food here, since I dropped my bag when we ran."

"Don't worry, Even if we don't find anything we can just share my food," Grassy said pulling out his bag, "But let's first look around and rest," He finished looking around.

Clock agreed and helped him by looking around the building too.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**2:03,P.M.**

"Hurry up, Paper!" OJ Yelled,"Who knows when someone will attack us," He said while carrying his weapon, a M-4 Carbine.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to figure out how to put ammo in this thing!" Paper replied, carrying his .44 Magnum.

"Just hurry!" OJ said before he stopped walking causing Paper to bump into him.

"Hey, Why'd you stop?" Paper asked.

"Quiet," OJ whispered, "Someone is talking behind those bushes," He said slowly walking toward's them.

"OJ, Wait up!" Paper replied following.

They then looked through the bushes to find Pencil, and Donut, and they saw that a fight was about to start.

"It's about time I end you," Pencil said gripping her Machete.

"Bring it," Donut replied holding his Crowbar.

Paper started to quietly hum a western tune while waiting for them to fight until OJ whispered, "Be quiet Paper, Don't let them hear you."

Neither Donut, or Pencil moved as they were glaring at each other.

Then Pencil decided to make the first move by running at Donut with her machete held high and tried to slammed it into Donut's head.

Donut quickly block it with his crowbar and kicked Pencil in the chest.

"Oof," Pencil said falling backwards before getting back up holding her machete in front of her.

Donut looked angered and tried smashing Pencil's side with his crowbar, but Pencil block's the attack and punch's Donut in the face.

"Gah!" Donut yelled dropping his crowbar and falling on his back.

"Look's like I have finally beat you," Pencil said lifting up her machete above her head.

"Not now... Not today!" Donut yelled kicking Pencil in the chest knocking her down and causing her to drop the machete, then he got up grabbing the dropped machete and place's a foot on top of Pencil to hold her down.

"Well well, Look's to me that you're gonna die now, huh?" Donut chuckled lifting up the weapon,"I guess it's time for me to end this once and for al-"

Donut didn't finish his sentence before a gunshot filled the air, and a bullet went through his head making him fall over dead.

Pencil looked shocked, "Wha... what?" She said surprised getting to her feet,"What just happened?" She asked confused looking around.

While at the bushes, Paper's .44 magnum was having a small amount of smoke coming out when the bullet was fired from, "Look's like I figured out how to aim and fire this thing," He whispered.

Not seeing anything Pencil grabbed her and Donut's weapon's and ran incase someone was gonna shoot her.

"Look's like you saved a life by ending another one, Paper," OJ surprised.

"Yeah," Paper replied looking at his gun, "Wow."

The two of them shared a glance before they walked off surprised at the event's they just saw.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**2:46,P.M.**

In the building, Mephone4, and S.A. were watching the battle through cameras they hidden in the arena.

"Look's like thing's are heating up, S.A.," Mphone4 said.

"Yeah, but it's going to slow," S.A. said,"But I think we should go ahead and use plan B64B."

"That plan?!" Mephone4 said,"But it's too early!"

"Yeah, but it will make thing's go faster," S.A. replied.

"Okay, If your sure," Mephone4 sighed grabbing a walkie-talkie and started to speak through it,"Attention, S.A. and I have decided to start plan B64B, It's time to go and attack the fighting object's men and women, but after nine people get killed I want you all back here! Now get going!" He yelled through the device.

On the other side a orange, male, Jellybean was listening to Mephone4 through his walkie-talkie and replied, "You got it, Boss," He said before turning to the other ten object's in the room, "We got order's from the boss that say's that we have to kill nine of the remaining object's they got fighting right now! I wish good luck to all of you, my fellow teammates, but for now..." He said turning to the door leading outside, "..._It's show time._"

_**Death's:**_

_**Name: Donut, Number: Boy 28, Death: Headshot.**_

**End of Chapter 3...**

**Hello everyone, I have a few thing's to say,**

**One, I make a small cameo when Mephone4 and S.A. say "**_**...Plan B64B...**_**" (**_**B**__rawler__**64B**__randon_**).**

**Two, As you can see, My character, JellyBean, and ten other's are gonna go out to kill the remaining object's. I am willing to give six of those other object's to you, this story's fan, If you can make and give one of your own object character's, or give me an idea for one of the character's from a object show that I didn't put in here (Has to be BFDI, or I.I.), I will put him or her in this story. While the other four I already got a idea on who they will be. I will put a list on my profile that will said how many spot's are still open. But remember this, I will only keep this thing on until March 13, If any are not filled I will find someone to fill it. When you want to tell me your character place it into a P.M. (Private Message), Lable the subject O.B.R. Character 'Insert character name here', I would like you to tell me their gender (Male or Female), Tell me a bit of their personality, and if they have any certain color's on them.**

**Good luck, and enjoy the story!**


	4. A Bleeding Pickle, and The Chased Bubble

**Object Battle Royale**

**48 Objects Enter**

**8 Leave ****_Alive..._**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**2:56, P.M.**

Pickle was walking around the forest clutching his bleeding arm.

"Darn Match..." He mumbled. He, and Match had decided to team up earlier, but an hour after they did Match took her Desert Eagle, and shot Pickle in the arm causing him to pass out. Thinking he was dead she grabbed his bag before leaving him behind. Pickle woke up twenty minutes ago when he got up, and started to walk around the forest trying to find a place that had medication he could use.

"Well, That looks like a good place to rest at." He said when he saw an abandoned building. Walking to the first door he could find he tried to enter the building to find the door locked.

_"Someone must already be inside the building..." _He thought. He then decided to knock, and hope that the person inside would give him something that would help his arm.

_-Inside the Building-_

**3:09, P.M.**

-Inside the building that Pickle was in front of-

"BOOM!" A person yelled. "Damn, I missed..." He said annoyed. The person was Remote who was firing a M-24 sniper rifle out a window on the second floor when he heard knocking at the front door of the building. "Knocking? Who would knock on someone's door during this kind of competition?"

He walked to the window that was above the front door, and he saw Pickle standing there holding his bleeding arm. _"Doesn't look like he has any weapons, but just in case..." _He thought before grabbing a knife that he found in the building when he first entered.

He walked down the stairs, and goes to the door unlocking it. He carefully opened it to find Pickle still standing there who took a step back after he saw the knife that Remote was holding.

"Wait don't attack me, I'm unarmed!" He yelled raising his hands in front of him before he cried out in pain grabbing his bleeding arm. "Does it seem like I could do anything to you?" He asked.

"Fair enough, Get in here before someone notices you." Remote said getting out of the way so Pickle could get past.

"Thank you!" Pickle said quickly entering the building.

Remote closed, and locked the door before looking at Pickle. "So, Do you plan to tell me what happened to your arm?" Remote asked leading Pickle to the kitchen before opening a cabinet.

Pickle glanced at his arm before looking at Remote, and told what caused his arm to be shot as Remote dug around in the cabinets trying to find something to help Pickles arm.

_-Meanwhile-_

**3:22, P.M.**

Bubble was running in the forest being chased by Taco who was carrying a ax.

_"What kind of person would hide their arms so they can suddenly show them to someone just to kill them?"_ Bubble thought as she ducked under a branch.

"Get back here coward!" Taco yelled in a bit of a British accent.

_"Oh come on, first I nearly get shot by someone using a sniper rifle, and now I'm being chased by someone with an ax!"_ Bubble thought turning right.

Bubble keep running until she ran into a area that's at the bottom of a cliff. _"I got to hide!" _She thought before running behind some rocks that are sharp at the top.

Taco came running into the area to find Bubble is nowhere to be seen. "Come out you little Bubble, I'll make sure to make your death quick!" She yelled while looking around.

Bubble sighed before lying on one of the pointed rocks thinking, _"It's not like any other time I die it isn't quick since all it really takes is one poke, and pop!" _She felt something sticky on the rock, and she looked up to find Pin stabbed on the top of the rock. _"Whoa! That had to hurt..." _She thought before she noticed that Taco's yelling was either getting loader, or closer.

Taco was slowly walking towards the pointed rocks noticing that it's the only place she can see where Bubble could hide. "Where are you, Bubble?" She asked getting her ax in position to swing.

Bubble knew that Taco was going to find her soon so Bubble quickly pulled out something from her bag. _"I hope this will help..." _She thought.

Taco stopped right around the corner of the rock that was between the two objects. "I wonder where she is... Hiding!" Taco yelled the last part as she swung her ax right where Bubble was standing only to find She wasn't there. "What the-" Taco started before she got hit in back of her head. (If objects had one...) She falled over dropping her ax where she turned around to find Bubble holding a katana who was pointing the blunt end of it at Taco before spinning it around to point the sharp end at Taco.

"Good night, Taco!" Bubble said before stabbing Taco between the eyes with the katana. Taco fell over on her side dead as Bubble used one of her feet to push against Taco to help her pull it out of Taco. "Glad that's over with..." She sighed before walking over to grab the ax Taco dropped, and left the area after she picked the ax up.

_-Meanwhile-_

**3:54, P.M.**

"Hurry up, I want to find OJ!"

"Slow down Salt!" Baseball yelled back at her. He was walking down a path in the forest with Salt, Pepper, and Nickel. He carrying Nickel on his back, and was walking beside Pepper as they tried to catch up with Salt.

Nickel trying his best to look around the area they were in through some binoculars that he got from his bag instead of a weapon. "No-one is close by for at least a mile." He said moving his binoculars away from his eyes. "Hey Pepper can you try looking around with these for a while? It's hard to do it when I don't have any arms." He asked handing it down to Pepper when she reached up to grab it.

Pepper held the binoculars with one hand as she placed her M1911 pistol in a holster on the belt she got with the gun in her bag. "I wonder why S.A, and Mephone4 did all of this to us, What we do to deserve this?" She asked.

"No idea, Pepper. But we have to keep going in order to survive." Baseball answered.

Salt looks at her group before looking in front of her. _"I will find you OJ, and I will make sure that we both survive this."_

**-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

**Deaths:**

**Number: GIRL 7, Name: TACO, Death: STABBED.**

**Dead So Far: Knife, Snowball, Needle, Eggy, Pin, Donut, and Taco.**

* * *

**Current Groups:**

**Group One: Pen, Eraser, and Blocky.**

**Group Two: Coiny, Firey, Leafy, Teardrop, Woody, Fries, and Marker.**

**Group Three: Clock, and Grassy.**

**Group Four: OJ, and Paper.**

**Group Five: Pickle, and Remote.**

**Group Six: Nickel, Baseball, Salt, and Pepper.**

**Currently not in a group: 8-Ball, Bomb, Pencil, and Bubble.**

**Unknown: Match, Ice Cube, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Ruby, Gelatin, Book, Puffball, Apple, Marshmallow, Balloon, Pillow, Saw, Basket Ball, Pie, Pop-tart, Cookie, and T.V?**

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have kept count of the amount of objects that are fighting each other to the death you would have noticed that there are forty-nine objects instead of forty-eight.**

**The point is, I will be putting up a poll soon where you guys will vote between the people in the unknown section (Except for Match.) You will be voting for the person that will be kept out of this story. The poll will be on until the third of August!**

**Also, I will be making another soon that will be another object story, but it won't be about the objects you all know by now.**

**See you all at Chapter Five of Object Battle Royale, or maybe the first chapter of the new story? Either way, See you all later!**

**-End of Authors Note-**


End file.
